Điều ước sao băng
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Vào một đêm sao băng, chỉ vì một điều ước của một cô nữ sinh 13 tuổi mà lại xảy ra chuyện không thể. Hai người bạn từ thế giới thực lại bước vào một bộ phim hoạt hình?
1. Chapter 1

Shimazuki Miyako là một cô nữ sinh 13 tuổi ở một trường trung học. Như bao cô gái khác, cô luôn mơ mộng và vui vẻ yêu đời. Nhưng cô vẫn cư xử như một đứa trẻ, luôn thích chơi đùa, thậm chí chơi búp bê, hoặc xem những phim hoạt hình dành cho mấy đứa trẻ 3, 4 tuổi.

"A, chán quá đi mất." Miyako vừa đi học về đã ném cái cặp lên giường. "Miyako, lo làm bài đi con. Mai có bài nhiều lắm mà." Mẹ cô ở dưới nhà nói vọng lên. "Dạ." Cô đáp. "Trời ạ! Đi học về đã mệt rồi mà còn phải học thêm. Giờ này đã 8 giờ rồi còn sớm gì nữa mà làm bài(-_-' Bó tay). Thôi để mai làm vậy. (Không nên học tập hành động này)" Cô vươn vai rồi đứng lên thay đồ, đánh răng rửa mặt đi ngủ sớm.

"A, khó ngủ quá. Làm gì đây?" Cô mơ mộng nhìn ra cửa sổ. "Phải chi mình thoát khỏi cái thế giới này. Mình không thể nào theo kịp tốc độ của mọi người." Cô thở dài rồi lấy một cuốn tập ra. "Nếu như có một điều ước thì tốt quá nhỉ." Cô bắt đầu vẽ vời trong tập. Chợt điện thoại cô reo lên.

"Alo, Miyako đây. Có chuyện gì vậy Mirai?" Thì ra là cô bạn Mirai học cùng lớp gọi. "Miyako, làm xong bài chưa vậy?" "Chưa. Để mai làm." "Đừng nói với tớ cậu đang vẽ đấy nhé. Mà mai làm sao kịp chứ." "Cậu biết tớ thích vẽ mà. Chừng nào tớ vẽ xong 5 bức 1 ngày thì tớ mới an tâm gác bút mà học." Cô đáp. "Hết nói. Nè, nghe nói có poster mới của Inazuma Eleven ngoài tiệm sách đó." "Thiệt hả? Mai đi nha. Giờ phải ngủ sớm lấy sức chứ. Bye." "Ê, khoan…" Miyako cúp điện thoại trước khi bạn cô kịp nói thêm. "Mirai lo xa quá đáng." Cô thở dài. Chợt trên trời có một vệt sang trắng. "A sao băng. Mình ước gì đây? Để coi." Cô nhắm mắt lại suy nghĩ một chút rồi la lên. "Đúng rồi. Ước gì mình vào được phim Inazuma Eleven." Cô cười thật tươi trước khi đóng cửa sổ. "Mà làm sao được. Điều đó là không thể." Cô cười rầu. "Thôi. Đi ngủ sớm thôi." Cô vươn vai rồi leo lên giường ngủ.

"Ê, bạn gì đó ơi, tỉnh dậy đi." Một tiếng gọi từ một cô bé vang lên trong tâm trí Miyako. Cô từ từ mở mắt. "Nè, bạn có sao không?" Một cô gái với mái tóc đen với cây kẹp hồng mặc bộ đồng phục nữ sinh đang ngồi trước mặt cô. "Cậu là..là" Cô lắp bắp không nên lời.

Cô nhìn quanh và thấy có biết bao người đang quây quanh mình. "Nè, bạn là ai? Tên gì? Tại sao lại nằm ở trước cửa xe buýt vậy?" Bao nhiêu câu hỏi đều được dồn về phía cô. "Ơ, cho mình hỏi đây là đâu thế?" Miyako hỏi. "Bạn đang ở trên Inazuma Caravan. Nè, giờ bạn trả lời chúng tôi được chưa?" Cô gái trước đó hỏi. "A, mình là Shimazuki Miyako. Còn chuyện còn lại tớ không có biết đâu." Cô lắc đầu. "Cái gì?" Cậu con trai có cái băng đầu màu cam hỏi. "Khoan, có thể cậu ta là người bên kia lắm." Một cô gái có mái tóc hồng, đội một cái nón xen vào. "Bên kia hả? Bên nào?" Miyako ngây thơ hỏi lại. "Đừng giả nai. Cậu cũng là người ngoài hành tinh luôn chứ gì?" Cô gái đó hỏi với giọng tức giận. "Người ngoài hành tinh hả? Đừng nói là mình bị rớt trúng tập 27 nha. Không ngờ ước sao băng hiệu nghiệm thế. Mà sao không phải là tập nào khác mà phải là tập 27 chứ. Ê, mà khoan. Touko có ở đây thì chắc là tập 29 hay 30. Hèn gì họ bảo mình là người ngoài hành tinh. Mà tại sao mình lại vào đây được nhỉ? Mà thôi. Chuyện đó từ từ tính. Giờ cứ cư xử bình thường là được." Cô nghĩ trong đầu. "Sao hả? Á khẩu rồi à Shimazuki" Giọng của Touko đưa cô về thực tại. "A, không phải đâu. Tớ là người mà. Không tin cứ hỏi bên kia đi." Miyako nói. "Vậy tí nữa chúng ta sẽ biết thôi. Đến đài truyền hình rồi kìa." Huấn luyện viên của họ điềm nhiên nói. "Được thôi. Nếu phải thì cậu sẽ biết tay tôi." Touko lườm cô trước khi bước xuống xe.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyako cũng không biết làm gì nên đành phải lẽo đẽo theo sau. "Trời ạ, mấy người có là người không mà chạy nhanh thế." Cô hỗn hễn nói. "Nhìn cậu vậy chắc không phải là người bên đó rồi." Kidou đứng kế bên cô nói. "Cậu nói đúng đấy Kidou. Tiếc là Touko không chịu đâu." Miyako cười. "Uhm. Thôi tớ đi chuẩn bị đây." Kidou bước về phía băng ghế bên ngoài. "Không lẽ mình chậm cỡ đó hả trời." Miyako ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô đến sau khi họ "đàm phán" xong với Gemini Storm. "Mình thật tệ. Ngay cả chạy mà theo cũng không theo kịp." Miyako cười buồn khi cô tiến về băng ghế bên Raimon. "Cậu qua đây làm gì thế? Bên cậu bên kia kìa." Touko chỉ qua băng ghế bên đối thủ. "Cho đứng nhờ cho đến khi nào giải quyết xong nha." Miyako nhìn cô với ánh mắt long lanh. "Thôi cái trò đó đi. Tôi ghét trò đó lắm." Someoka lườm cô (ý nói là mắt long lanh ấy). "Có gì sai không? Tớ chỉ xin ngồi thôi mà."Miyako nói. "Shimazuki, chị xin lỗi nhưng có lẽ em phải qua bên kia ngồi trong trận này thôi. Nếu thật sự em không có liên can đến Học viện Aliea thì chắc sẽ không sao phải không?" Hitomiko hỏi. "Dạ. Vậy nếu em không có liên can thì em có thể theo mọi người không ạ?" Cô hỏi. "Được chứ. Càng nhiều người càng vui." Endou trả lời. "Vậy được thôi." Cô đáp trước khi chạy qua băng ghế bên kia.

"Ê, cậu là ai? Qua đây làm gì?" Đội trưởng bên kia hỏi. "Cho ngồi nhờ nha. Mấy cậu đâu cần ngồi nghỉ trong lúc giải lao đúng không?" Miyako hỏi rồi chợt nhận ra lỗi của mình. "A, quên quên, mấy cậu cũng là người như tụi này." Miyako cười. "Cậu thật sự là ai?" "Chuyện đó cậu không cần biết đâu vì: "A secret makes a woman woman."" Miyako cười rồi suy nghĩ lại. "Trời, mình đọc nhiều truyện Conan quá rồi." Cô cười cười rồi tự nhiên nghiêm túc. "Mà lần thứ 3 gặp lại Raimon nhớ cẩn thận đó. Nếu không hậu quả sẽ khôn lường." Nói rồi cô ngồi xuống băng ghế dự bị mà không để Reize nói thêm một câu nào nữa.

Mirai thức dậy trong một căn phòng nhỏ. Cô nhìn quanh và thấy một mảnh giấy trên cánh cửa. "Nếu cậu đọc thấy mảnh giấy này thì cậu đã tỉnh rồi đúng không? Lát sẽ có người vào đây chăm sóc cậu. Đừng hỏi tớ là ai." Cô đọc. "Trời ạ. Hôm qua mình còn ở nhà ngủ ngon lành mà sao giờ mình lại ở đây?" Cô tự hỏi. "Mà đây là đâu?" Cô lần mò tìm lối ra. Chợt cánh cửa bật mở. Một cô gái với mái tóc ngắn màu xanh biển và có hai lọn tóc trắng hai bên bước vào. "A…" Mirai á khẩu. Cô không ngờ rằng mình lại bị rớt vào một bộ phim. Chẳng qua là hôm qua cô thấy sao băng nên đã ước được vào một bộ phim hoạt hình nhưng lại không ngờ lại là bộ phim này. "Này, tỉnh chưa vậy?" Cô gái kia hỏi. "Cậu là… là… trời, cậu là Ulvida phải không?" Cô hỏi rồi chợt nhận ra đáng lẽ cô phải gọi bằng tên thật thì cô khựng lại. "A xin lỗi nha. Đáng lẽ tớ không nên gọi cậu như thế. Xin lỗi nhưng tớ phải đi." Cô định bước ra lhỏi phòng thì lập tức bị kéo lại. "Cậu không dễ dàng đi khỏi khi tự nhiên xuất hiện ở đây đâu." Ulvida mặt hầm hầm chặn cô lại. "Là sao? Tớ không hiểu." Mirai hỏi. "Cậu tự nhiên xuất hiện ở đây vào tối qua. Cậu thật sự là ai? Tại sao cậu biết tên tôi?" Ulvida hỏi. "Tớ không biết mà." Mirai lắc đầu. "Vậy à? Đi thôi nào." Cô bị kéo ra khỏi phòng đến một cách cửa. "Chuyện này sẽ không tốt đâu. Đừng lo. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi." Cô tự nhủ.

Trận đấu diễn ra thậm chí còn gây cấn hơn Miyako mong đợi. "Tội Endou. Cậu ta quá cứng đầu. Ngay cả khi chặn không được mà vẫn cố gắng. Có trách thì trách bên kia sao nỡ vô tình làm hại người vô tội." MIyako lẩm bẩm. Và tiếp đó là tiếng còi kết thúc hiệp 1 vang lên. Cô tung tăng chạy qua chỗ Raimon. "Nữa. Cậu qua đây làm gì?" Touko hỏi với giọng khá bực bội. "Tớ không được phép à? Mà thôi vậy. Tớ chỉ định qua hỏi 1 chuyện thôi." Cô trả lời. "Vậy đó là chuyện gì?" Kazemaru hỏi. "À, mấy cậu có nước không cho tớ xin một chút."Miyako cười. "À, có chứ nè." Aki đưa cô chai nước. "Cảm ơn." Cô cầm lấy và uống một cách ngon lành. Xong xuôi cô trả lại bình nước cho Aki và quay về chỗ cũ.

Ulvida dẫn Mirai vào một căn phòng khá tối. "Phòng này không có cửa sổ à? Mà nhìn hơi quen nhỉ. Không biết đây là đâu" Mirai tự hỏi. "Cậu thật sự là ai? Trả lời đi." Giọng của Ulvida kéo cô ra khỏi những suy nghĩ của mình. "A, tớ là Fujimoto Mirai." Cô lắp bắp trả lời. "Fujimoto Mirai? Vậy cậu đến từ đâu?" "Cái đó tôi cũng không biết nói sao cho cậu hiểu. Mà ở đây có đèn không vậy? Tối quá."Mirai than. "Đèn à? Có chứ nhưng tôi không được tự ý mở. Mà tại sao cậu lại không biết nói sao cho tôi hiểu?" Ulvida hỏi, có phần hơi ngạc nhiên trước câu trả lời của cô. "Tôi đang ngủ ở nhà, khi tỉnh lại thì thấy mình ở đây." Mirai nhún vai. Rồi đột nhiên ba ánh đèn trắng, xanh, đỏ đột ngột bật lên, cô vẫn cố gắng giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh trong khi bên trong tim cô muốn nhảy ra ngoài vì sự xuất hiện bất thình lình đó.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ý cậu là sao?" Một giọng nói cất lên từ phía ánh đèn màu trắng. Mirai khẽ giật mình. "Tôi không có biết mà. Nếu có thì tôi đã không ở đây rồi." Cô trả lời. "Là sao?" Một giọng nói khác lại cất lên nhưng lại từ phía ánh đèn đỏ. Rồi chợt Mirai nhận ra cô đã nói trước khi suy nghĩ, cô thở dài. "Chả biết nữa. Mà thôi vậy. Nếu không có chuyện gì thì tôi đi được chưa?"Mirai hỏi. "Đi sớm thế?" Một giọng nói lạnh giá cất lên và tiếp đó là một trái bóng xanh đen bay về phía cô. Cô quay lại vừa kịp lúc để nhìn thấy quả bóng và lách người tránh nó. "Tính giết người hả?" Mirai lườm trái bóng hiện giờ đã nằm dưới đất sau khi đập mạnh vào tường. "Nếu cậu dễ chết thì cậu đã không đến đây rồi phải không?" Người đó đáp lại. "Phải nói sao mấy người mới hiểu đây? Tôi bị vậy chỉ vì một điều ước sao băng thôi!" Mirai tức giận đáp trước khi suy nghĩ. "Điều ước sao băng?" Câu nói của cô làm mọi người trong phòng ngạc nhiên. "Hôm qua, khi thấy sao băng tôi đã ước mình được thoát khỏi cuộc sống hiện tại một thời gian để đầu óc được thanh thản." Cô giải thích. "Mặc dù mình ước khác nhưng đó chính là mục tiêu của điều ước đó." Cô tự nhủ trong lòng. "Vậy tại sao cậu lại ở đây? Mà cậu hình như cũng biết một vài thứ không nên biết lắm." Ulvida hỏi. "À, chuyện đó thì không được nha. Tôi chỉ cần đợi đến khi nào có sao băng thì tôi sẽ được quay về chỗ của tôi." Cô trả lời. "Mặc dù mình không chắc." Cô nhủ thầm. "Vậy giờ làm sao đây? Chúng ta không thể để cậu ta đi khắp nơi nói cho mọi người biết chỗ chúng ta." Mirai thở dài khi nghe họ tranh cãi.

"Cuối cùng trận đấu cũng kết thúc." Miyako vươn vai khi nghe tiếng còi. "32-0 à? Hình như tệ hơn đợt trước nhỉ?" Cô lẩm bẩm trước khi đứng lên và bước qua chỗ Raimon. "Giỡn đó hả? Cậu không biết cậu ta à? Chưa từng gặp luôn à?" Giọng Touko được nghe thấy từ khi Miyako còn ở băng ghế bên kia. "Sao vậy? Không như cậu nghĩ hả Touko?" Miyako ngây thơ hỏi. "Shimazuki, tôi không thích cậu." Touko lầm bầm. "Thật hả? Mà thôi nhiều người nghĩ tôi lạ lắm." Miyako nhún vai. "Hai người đừng cãi nhau nữa. Đi mà lo cho Endou kìa." Aki nói và mọi người cùng chạy lại phía Endou.

"Tại sao? Tại sao? Tại sao vậy?" Mirai lẩm bẩm duy nhất mấy câu đó khi đang đi dọc hành lang. Và đây là những gì diễn ra trước đó:

_"Sau một hồi thảo luận, chúng tôi thấy cậu có thể làm quản lý vì hiện giờ chẳng có ai chịu lấy vị trí quan trọng đó. Bình thường thì không sao vì đội trưởng sẽ là người thay thế vai trò quản lý nhưng vì có một số người khá vụng về như Burn đây, ngay cả xử lý chấn thương mà cũng không biết nên theo tôi thì cậu là người tốt nhất cho công việc này. Xin hãy chấp nhận vị trí quản lý nhé."_

Sau một hồi thuyết phục cô cũng đã đồng ý nhưng không phải vì họ thuyết phục hay mà là vì cô quá chán nên gật đầu cho mọi thứ qua nhanh và hiện giờ lại thêm một gánh nặng đè lên vai cô. Đó chính là nhớ đường đi trong cái căn cứ rộng lớn này. "Giờ cậu hiểu chưa? Đừng để bị lạc nhé. Đây là lịch tập luyện. Tí nữa đến giờ ăn tối tớ sẽ giới thiệu cậu với mọi người." Ulvida nói khi đưa cô một tờ giấy được ép nhựa cẩn thận. "Cám ơn. Mà tại sao lại đưa tớ cái này?" Mirai hỏi. "Sợ cậu không biết lại bị quy vào tội trốn tập luyện. Nói thật đấy, cậu đã từng trốn học chưa?" Ulvida hỏi. "Chưa. Nhưng thấy trong trường có kỉ luật mấy học sinh trốn học." Mirai lắc đầu. "Vậy cậu có muốn bị giống vậy không?" Ulvida cười. "Không. Không bao giờ." Mirai lắc đầu. "Mà thôi, qua chỗ tớ đi. Cậu phải có đồ để mặc chứ không thể mặc mãi một bộ được." Ulvida vừa nói vừa kéo cô đến phòng mình.

"Lạnh quá đi mất." Miyako than vãn khi cô ngồi trong xe. Không khí trong xe im lặng khác thường. Chẳng qua là Gouenji vừa bị huấn luyện viên Hitomiko buộc rời khỏi đội nên đội hơi bị lục đục nội bộ. Miyako thở dài. "Cứ thế này mình bị tự kỷ mất." Cô nhủ thầm. Cô chồm người lên và thấy Haruna đang gõ gì đó trên máy tính xách tay. "Haruna, làm gì vậy?" Cô hỏi với một giọng hết sức ngọt ngào đến mức nổi da gà. "A, không có gì đâu." Haruna giật mình đóng máy tính lại. "Nhật ký à?" Miyako cười nham hiểm. "A, không có gì đâu." Haruna lắc đầu. "Khỏi lo. Tớ không phải loại người hay đi xem trộm nhật ký của mọi người đâu." Miyako cười cười. "Ờ. Mà hình như Touko không thích cậu cho lắm." Haruna nói. "Tất nhiên. Cha cậu ấy vừa mới bị bắt cóc ngay trước mặt cậu ấy mà." Miyako thở dài. "Uhm. Chuyện lan truyền nhanh nhỉ?" Haruna cười. "Uhm. Nhưng liệu chúng ta có sao không? Gouenji vừa rời khỏi là đội đã nháo nhào lên rồi." Miyako thở dài. "Sẽ không sao đâu mà. Đâu sẽ vào đó thôi. Cũng trễ rồi. Cậu đi ngủ sớm đ." Haruna nói. "Uhm. Ngủ ngon." Cô nói trước khi lấy cái mền trong cặp ra(Cặp là do ai đó trong đội cho mượn).


	4. Chapter 4

"Chào buổi sáng." Miyako vươn vai sau khi thức dậy. "Chào buổi sáng." Haruna tươi cười đáp lại. "Mọi người đâu rồi?" Miyako dụi mắt hỏi. "Mọi người ra ngoài tập luyện rồi. Cậu ngủ ngon quá nên bọn tớ không nỡ đánh thức." Aki cười. "Vậy à? Mấy giờ rồi vậy?" Miyako hỏi. "Hình như là 8 giờ phải không?" Aki nhìn qua Haruna. "Không phải đâu. Giờ đã 9 giờ hơn rồi." Haruna nhìn đồng hồ trên máy tính. Cô đang tra cứu về tiền đạo mà họ đang tìm kiếm. "Kỉ lục mới! Mà cậu đang làm gì thế Haruna?" Miyako hỏi. "Tra cứu về Fubuki. Nhớ không? Người sẽ thay thế Gouenji đó." Haruna cười rõ tươi. "Vậy à. Vậy cậu cần tớ giúp không?" Miyako hỏi. "Hiện giờ thì không nhưng cậu có thể giúp Natsumi nấu ăn không?" Haruna hỏi. "Được thôi!" Cô vui vẻ gật đầu và đi cùng Aki và Natsumi. "Hên quá. Nếu không có Miyako giúp chắc tí nữa mọi người khỏi ăn luôn." Haruna thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi họ đã rời khỏi xe. Nhưng có một điều cô không ngờ được.

"Nào mọi người, đến giờ ăn rồi." Aki gọi. Lặp tức cả đám con trai xúm lại chỗ cô nhưng lại bị Natsumi chặn lại. "Rửa tay chưa vậy?" Natsumi ngăn đám con trai lại. Lập tức cả đám giơ tay ra cho cô coi. Natsumi đứng hình trong giây lát rồi gật đầu, nói: "Tốt lắm." Miyako cười cười nhìn Natsumi. Quả thật từ khi đi chung với Raimon, cô cảm thấy rất vui ngoại trừ việc Touko cứ lườm cô suốt ngày (Mà mới có 1 ngày thôi). "Megane này, không lo ăn là hết phần đó." Miyako khều Megane đang đứng luyên thuyên về việc nấu ăn. "Hình như có mấy cái cơm nắm nhìn vừa kì đã vậy còn vừa mặn vừa nhão." Endou cười. "Chắc của Natsumi rồi." Ichinose lẩm bẩm. "À, không phải đâu, của tớ đó. Nãy tớ lỡ đánh rơi nguyên lọ muối vào nồi. Rồi còn cho nước hơi quá tay." Miyako gãi đầu gượng gạo. "Hoá ra Miyako cũng không hơn gì chị Natsumi. Đây là sai lầm lớn nhất của mình." Haruna nghĩ trong đầu. (Haruna nhỏ hơn Natsumi 1 tuổi).

Trong khi đó Mirai đang thở dài chán chường. Trong khi Miyako đang được chơi vui vẻ với mọi người bên Raimon thì cô lại phải ngồi đây, chuẩn bị nước uống, khăn lau,… cho một đám con trai ! "Trời thật bất công." Cô cứ lẩm nhẩm một câu đó khiến mọi người trên sân nhìn cô như thể cô là sinh vật lạ. "Mirai, cậu bình tĩnh lại chút đi không thôi có người sợ quá lên cơn đau tim đấy." Ulvida lại gần chỗ cô ngồi. "Trời bất công quá!" Mirai lại tiếp tục lẩm bẩm. "Fujimoto Mirai! Cậu có nghe gì không đó?" Ulvida hét lớn vào tai cô. Cô giật nảy mình. "A… Có chứ. Tớ chỉ hơi bị sao nhãng thôi." Mirai đáp. "Sao nhãng của cậu dễ doạ người ta lắm đấy. Cả đội ai cũng tưởng cậu bị ma nhập chứ." Cô thở dài nhìn ra ngoài sân. Mirai nhìn theo ánh mắt cô và bắt gặp hàng chục ánh mắt lo lắng đang nhìn mình. "Cậu có sao không Mirai?" "Cậu có bị sốt không vậy?" Cả bọn nhao nhao hỏi. "Không sao. Mà sao mấy cậu không tập nữa?" Cô hỏi. "Nhìn cậu như bị ma nhập, ai dám tập nữa chứ." Ulvida thở dài. "Dù gì thì cũng hết ca rồi. Chúng ta đi nhanh không thôi lại bị nói cắt xén giờ tập luyện của người khác. May mắn nhé Mirai." Ulvida vỗ vai cô trong khi cả đội Gaia rời khỏi sân, ai cũng có chai nước trên tay. "May mắn hả? Là sao?" Mirai ngạc nhiên tự hỏi. Bỗng cô nhận ra chuyện gì đó, cô lập tức lôi tờ giấy lịch trình tập luyện ra và một dòng chữ đập vào mắt cô. Đó chính là tên đội duy nhất còn lại trong hôm nay. Một đội mà cô chưa từng tiếp xúc với bất cứ thành viên nào. Đơn giản là vì hôm qua, khi Ulvida dẫn cô đến phòng mình và đưa cô vài bộ đồ thì đội đó đã tập xong ca của họ. "Giỡn với mình hả trời. Tại sao lại là Gemini Storm chứ?" Cô đang bận thanh thân trách phận nên không nhận ra đội Gemini Storm đã đến tự bao giờ. Ai đó tằng hắng. Cô giật mình quay lại. "Giờ mới thật sự là khổ." Cô nghĩ trước khi làm ra vẻ rất ngây thơ, hỏi. "Mấy cậu là ai vậy?" (Ngây thơ ghê! -_-') Nói thật thì cô đã biết họ là ai nhưng phải diễn cho giống thật để tránh mấy câu hỏi không mong muốn. Đội trưởng bên đó nhìn cô một lượt như chưa từng thấy một đứa con gái. Thật ra thì ai cũng nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt đó. Cô nhìn họ bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. "Bộ trên mặt mình có dính gì à?" Cô tự hỏi. Mãi một lúc sau Reize mới nói được một câu. "Cậu là quản lý mới hả?" Mirai ngạc nhiên đến nỗi không nói nên lời. Chả qua là từ sáng đến giờ chưa ai hỏi cô là ai. "Cậu nhạy cảm quá nhỉ. " Mirai nhún vai trước khi trả lời. "Uhm. Tôi là quản lý mới." Cô thở dài trước khi nhảy chân sáo đi chiết nước vào mấy chai nhựa rỗng. "Sao vậy đội trưởng?" Một tiền đạo của Gemini Storm, tên Diam hỏi ngay sau khi cô vừa đi. "Cậu ta giống ai đó lắm." Reize lặng lẽ trả lời. "Không lẽ là cậu ta?" ("Cậu ta" ở đây chính là chỉ Miyako) Một nữ tiền vệ tên Pandora hỏi. "Có thể lắm. Lạ là tự nhiên cậu ta lại xuất hiện ở đây mà lại còn có vẻ khá bí ẩn nữa." Một tiền đạo tên Rii nói với vẻ tán đồng. "Chuyện đó bỏ qua một bên đi. Chúng ta tập luyện nhanh lên. Nãy giờ cũng phí mất 5 phút rồi." Reize nói trước khi họ tiến vào sân, bắt đầu tập luyện.


	5. Chapter 5

"Achoo!" Miyako hắt xì một cái rõ to. "Lạnh lắm à?" Haruna cười dịu dàng rồi đưa cô một cái chăn. "Cám ơn nha. Haruna." Miyako dịu dàng đáp lại. "Achoo!" Lần này lại là Kabeyama. "A, hết chăn rồi." Haruna cười ngượng ngạo. "Không có cậu ta đi theo thì chúng ta chắc chắn vẫn còn dư chăn." Touko mỉa mai nói. "Xin lỗi nhé." Miyako cười tươi rói. "Mà có lẽ chúng ta sắp đến Hokkaido rồi." Bác tài Furukabu nói. "Vậy cậu ráng chịu một chút nhé Miyako." Aki quay qua cô. "Được thôi." Chẳng qua nãy giờ cô đã ói hết ba, bốn lần rồi. "Chán thật. Ai ngờ cậu ta lại bị say xe." Touko thở dài. Ít ra Touko vẫn không còn lườm cô nữa. Chuyện là thế này:

**Flashback:**

_"Tới giờ cơm tối rồi!" Aki gọi lớn. Lập tức đám con trai tập hợp lại. Chưa ai kịp đụng vào đồ ăn thì đã bị Natsumi ngăn lại. "Rửa tay chưa đấy?" Cô nhìn đám con trai. Họ thở dài và bỏ đi rửa tay. Miyako cười khúc khích nhìn đám con trai. "Cậu rửa tay chưa thế?" Touko nhìn cô. "Rồi." Cô trả lời. "Tốt." Touko định quay đi thì cô gọi lại. "Đứng yên. Trên đầu cậu có con gì kìa." Cô vừa nói xong thì đã bị Touko quay lại nhìn với ánh mắt không mấy gì thân thiện. "Đừng giả bộ." Miyako lắc đầu: "Không. Thật đó. Có một con gián trên đầu cậu. Phải không Haruna?" Cô quay sang Haruna. "Uhm." Haruna gật đầu. "Thật hả?" Touko đưa tay lên đầu và túm được con gì đó nhỏ nhỏ. Cô mở tay ra và… "Ahhhhhhhhh…" Đám con trai hốt hoảng nhìn nhau. "Chuyện gì vậy?" Họ chạy lại. "Gi…gi…giá…gián." Touko lắp bắp trả lời. "Chỉ là một con gián mà." Miyako lấy một que củi dưới đất và nâng con gián trên tay Touko rồi đem nó bỏ vào bụi rậm ven đường. "C…cám…ơn…" Touko lắp bắp trả lời._

**Flashback ends.**

"Xin lỗi nha." Miyako cười gượng ngạo. "Dù gì chúng ta cũng nên đi ngủ đi. Giờ cũng gần 9 giờ rồi." Natsumi chen vào. "Dạ. Chúng em biết rồi ạ. Chị Natsumi." Someoka mỉa mai trả lời. "Muốn gì đây hả?" Natsumi toả đầy ám khí. "Uh oh… Sắp có Chiến tranh Thế giới lần 3 rồi." Miyako cười khúc khích khi cô nhìn Someoka và Natsumi cãi nhau.

"Agh… Số mình khổ quá." Mirai lầm bầm. "Cậu làm ơn làm phước im lặng giùm cho tôi ngủ." Hiện tại cô đang nằm trong chiếc túi ngủ ấm áp do Ulvida cho mượn. Hiện tại cô phải ngủ chung phòng với Ulvida. "Mai tôi chuyển đi rồi. Cậu ráng chịu một chút đi." Mirai trả lời. "Được thôi. Nhưng lỡ tôi lại phải ở cùng phòng với tôi thì tôi phải là sao đây hả Fujimoto?" Ulvida trả lời với giọng khó chịu. "Ai biết." Cô cười ngây thơ. "Tại sao chứ? Gran là người thấy cậu nằm ngoài hành lang. Tự nhiên giờ tôi phải ngủ chung với cậu." Ulvida gắt gỏng. "Hèn gì chữ trên tấm giấy đó nhìn hơi giống con trai." Mirai tự nhủ khi nhớ về tấm giấy trên cửa. "Mà sao lúc đấy cậu ấy không ghi rõ tên ra luôn đi. Lúc đầu tôi tưởng thư đe doạ bắt cóc chứ." Mirai thở dài. "Cậu cứ ở đây thêm vài ngày là biết vì sao chứ gì. Cậu biết nhiều thứ về tụi này nhưng chắc chắn cậu không biết hết." Ulvida trả lời. "Nói cho biết đi mà!" Mirai hết lòng cầu xin. "Không nói đâu!" MIrai giương đôi mắt to tròn lấp lánh lên nhưng vẫn không được. Cô liền thở dài. "Vậy thôi. Ngủ ngon."

Mới sáng sớm mà Miyako đã bị đánh thức bởi một tiếng còi kéo dài của huấn luyện viên. "Đang ngủ ngon mà." Cô buồn bã than. "Thôi nào, cậu có thể ngủ thêm chút nữa để tránh say xe mà." Haruna hiện ngồi băng ghế kế bên cười khúc khích. "Mới ngủ dậy thì đâu còn buồn ngủ." Miyako phụng phịu đáp. "Không ngủ chắc cũng không sao nhỉ. Dù gì chúng ta cũng sắp đến Hokkaido rồi." Aki chen vào. Không khí trong xe lại trở nên yên ắng. Miyako thở dài. "Chán quá." Cô tự nhủ. Đột nhiên xe dừng lại làm mọi người ngã về phía trước theo quán tính. "Có chuyện gì vậy ạ?" Huấn luyện viên Hitomiko hỏi bác tài Furukabu. "Ở ngoài kia có người." Bác trả lời. Endou lập tức chạy ra ngoài. Một lúc sau, cậu ta lại dẫn một người con trai cũng cỡ 14 tuổi với mái tóc màu ánh bạc và đôi mắt màu xám vào xe. Miyako ngạc nhiên quá mức nên đã la lên. "Dễ thương quá đi mất." Tất cả mọi người á khẩu nhìn cô. Cô ngượng đỏ cả mặt và ngồi xuống ghế. "Kh…Không có gì đâu." Cô ngượng ngùng nói. Aki cười ngượng ngạo và đưa cho cậu con trai kia một tấm chăn. "Xin lỗi nhé. Tính cách cậu ấy khá giống con nít." Miyako lầm bầm khi nghe Aki nói thế. "Ai nói! Mirai giống con nít hơn nữa kìa."

"Achoo!" Mirai hắt hơi một cái rõ to. "Ai nhắc đến mình vậy trời!" Cô lầm bầm rồi lại quay lại công việc đang dang dở. Hiện rại cô đang chuẩn bị khăn nước cho đội Prominence, đội có khung giờ tập luyện vào 8h sáng đến 10h sáng. "Cái khăn này là của ai thế nhỉ?" Cô tự hỏi trước khi giơ nó lên cao và hô to. "Xin lỗi đã làm phiền nhưng cái này là của ai thế?" Mọi người trên sân dừng lại đột ngột, thậm chí còn có vài người ngã xuống đất. "Cậu làm cái quái gì thế? Đang tập luyện giữa chừng thì lại la lên! Nếu không phải tôi không biết cách chăm sóc chấn thương thì cậu đừng có mong mà làm quản lí của tụi này!" Burn hét vào mặt cô. "Xin lỗi à nhưng tôi chỉ hỏi cái khăn này là của ai thôi!" Mirai tức giận trả lời. Đối với cô, người ta đối xử với cô ra sao thì cô đối xử với người đó như thế. Đằng này, Burn chưa hỏi gì hết mà đã hét vào mặt cô nên cô cũng không thể nào nhịn được. "1 Like cho cậu!" Cô quay lại và thấy Ulvida đang đứng phía sau. "Rảnh quá ha Ulvida? Bộ không có chuyện làm qua đây do thám tụi này à?" Burn chưa nói chưa rằng đã phán vô tư. Bốn góc vuông màu đỏ xuất hiện trên đầu Ulvida. "Tôi rảnh lắm chắc? Một thành viên của Gaia như tôi thì cần gì do thám Prominence mấy người!" Hai người đó bắt đầu cãi nhau. Mirai cười trừ rồi xen vào. "Hai người có thể cãi nhau sau không? Ulvida, cậu đến đây làm gì vậy?" Cô hỏi. Cả hai liền dừng lại một chút. "À, tôi định nói là cậu khỏi ngồi chờ Epsilon. Họ ra sân bóng trong rừng tập rồi. Thay vào đó Diamond Dust sẽ thay chỗ họ. Nhớ 1 buổi tập 2 giờ. Hôm nay cậu quản lí 3 đội Prominece, Diamond Dust và Gaia. Riêng Gemini Storm thì tối nay tập từ 7h30 đến 9h30." Ulvida nói một mạch không ngừng nghỉ trước khi lườm Burn một cái rồi chạy đi. "Có sân bóng trong rừng à?" Mirai tự hỏi.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiện giờ Raimon đang ở trường Hakuren. Tất nhiên là sau khi biết người đi nhờ xe chung với họ chính là Fubuki, tất cả họ đều rất sốc, ngoại trừ Miyako ra. Giờ họ đang chuẩn bị cho trận đấu với Hakuren. "Haruna ơi, Haruna à, cậu ở đâu?" Miyako, do quá mê mẩn turớc vẻ đẹp của trường Hakuren nên đã bị lạc. (Lạc trong trường được à?) "Điện thoại thì không biết xài được không mà trường này thì rộng quá. Thôi thử đi." Cô tự nhủ và mở điện thoại lên, bấm số Mirai.

Mirai đang ngồi trên băng ghế ngoài sân bóng, mắt dán vào khoảng không vô định thì tiếng điện thoại cô reo lên. Cô ngạc nhiên lần tìm điện thoại. Cô nhìn tên người gọi mà suýt làm rớt điện thoại. Cô lập tức bắt máy. "Alo, Mirai đây. Cậu đang ở đâu vậy?" Giọng Miyako đáp lại. "Mirai, tớ đang ở Hokkaido nè. Cậu ở đâu vậy?" Mirai suy nghĩ rồi nói. "Không rõ lắm nhưng có chuyện kì lạ đã xảy ra và tớ tự nhiên…" Miyako ngắt lời cô. "Ở trong một bộ phim phải không? Ừ, tớ cũng vậy." Cô cười nhẹ. "Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại phải không?" Miyako cũng đáp. "Ừ. Tớ có cảm giác ta sẽ gặp lạ ." Cô tắt máy và cười thầm. " Vui vậy? Bộ bạn trai gọi điện à?" Ai đó hỏi. Cô quay lại và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Ulvida đứng đằng sau. "Bạn trai gì chứ!" Cô phụng phịu. "Vậy à? Ai vậy? Mà thôi, đi ăn nào." Ulvida nói. "Bộ mọi người đang đợi tớ hả?" Mirai hỏi ngây thơ. "Tất nhiên. Bộ mẹ cậu không dạy chỉ được ăn khi mọi người đều có mặt hả?" Ulvida cười cười rồi kéo cô đi. "Nhanh lên, cậu muốn gây thêm chuyện à?" Ulvida cười cười. "Cười hoài nha. Mà bộ tớ hay gây chuyện lắm hả?" Mirai phụng phịu trả lời. "Chứ còn gì nữa. Burn thì tôi không nói. Cậu ta nóng nảy lắm nên gây chuyện với cậu là bình thường. Nhưng tớ phục cậu nhất là do cậu gần như chọc hết mọi người cậu gặp. Chưa từng ai. Tôi nói chưa từng ai làm Gazel bực như cậu. Thật sự cậu đã làm gì thế?" Ulvida háo hức nhìn cô. "À cái đó…" Mirai mỉm cười khi nhớ lại.

Flashback:

Mirai đang ngồi một mình trên băng ghế, xem Diamond Dust tập luyện. Cô khúc khích cười mà không có lí do. Được tầm 5 phút sau (Cười lâu thế =_='), cô đứng lên và chuẩn bị nước, khăn nhưng vẫn còn cười. "Im lặng giùm một chút được không?" Gazel nhìn cô với ánh mắt khá bực bội. "Tôi cười không có chết ai đâu." Mirai cười thật tươi. "Cười nhiều tốt cho sức khoẻ." Mirai tiếp tục. "Cười nhiều quá sẽ khiến người ta tưởng mình bị vấn đề." Một cậu con trai tóc xám đeo kính nói. "IQ kì quá!" Mirai phụng phịu cười rồi nhảy chân sáo đi mất, trong đầu nghĩ: "Cúp cua một lần cho vui."

Flashback ends.

"Đó là khúc đầu đấy. Tớ cúp cua có một lúc thôi mà làm quá lên." Mirai lầm bầm kể lại. "Cậu biết là có chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu là Gran nhận trách nhiệm hết đó." Ulvida thở dài. "Biết rồi, trách hoài." Mirai thở dài. (Viết tới đây chắc ai cũng hiểu nhỉ? Mirai cúp cua, làm người ta tưởng mất tích, khi tìm thấy thì bị trách móc.)

Quay lại bên Miyako. Sau khi tắt điện thoại, cô cười thầm nhưng chợt nhận ra mình vẫn còn bị lạc, cô lại than thân trách phận. "A, đúng rồi. Mình chỉ cần đi ngược lại hướng nãy mình đi là xong thôi!" Cô reo lên sung sướng. "Khoan, mà lỡ bị lạc hơn nữa sao?" Cô lại băn khoăn không dứt.

Trong khi đó, Haruna đang đi tìm cô. "Shimazuki này, thật là! Chỉ có cái trường chút xíu mà cũng lạc được chứ. Giờ mình không coi trận đấu được rồi. T_T" Haruna than thở. "Cũng may là mình để sẵn camera để quay lại. Mong sao chị Kino nhớ đến nó và đừng bỏ quên nó nếu mình về không kịp." Haruna thở dài ngao ngán.

Mãi mất gần 3 tiếng Haruna mới tìm thấy Miyako ở trước phòng nhạc. "Shimazuki! Đã bảo đừng đi lung tung mà. Làm tớ lỡ trận đấu rồi nè." Haruna thở dài khi cô dẫn Miyako đến sân bóng. "Đâu hết rồi?" Miyako nhìn quanh. "Chắc xong trận đấu rồi. Mà cũng hên không thôi thì mất cái máy camera rồi." Haruna thở phào và cầm cái máy camera trên băng ghế lên. "Ủa, chưa tắt sao?" Miyako nhìn cái máy trên tay Haruna. "Chị Kino quên tắt rồi. Nên dừng quay và tắt đi. Giờ này mà chưa hết pin thì quả là kì tích." Haruna thán phục nói. "Haruna ơi, tí nữa cho tớ coi được không?" Miyako hỏi. "Trận đấu hả? Được thôi! Đi nào." Haruna cười.

Tối đó, Miyako và Haruna bí mật leo lên nóc chiếc xe để xem trận đấu. Do Kidou không cho phép Haruna thức khuya nên hai người lén đợi đến khi mọi người đã ngủ và leo lên nóc xe xem trận đấu trong máy camera.

Một lúc lâu sau, họ đã xem hết trận đấu. Nhưng khi Haruna định tắt camera, một thứ gì đó trên màn hình đạp vào mắt Miyako. "Haruna, khoan đã. Cái gì đây?" Cô lấy cái máy từ tay Haruna và ấn nút dừng. Trên màn hình là quang cảnh một sân bóng trống trơn, đầy tuyết và giữa sân đó là một người con gái với mái tóc ngắn màu đen đứng cạnh một cậu con trai đội mũ của chiếc áo khoác màu cam cậu đang mặc. Tuy không nhìn rõ người con trai kia nhưng hình cô gái kia thì lại có thể nhìn rất rõ. Miyako ngạc nhiên thốt lên : "Không thể nào…"


End file.
